A method and an apparatus are known from DE-OS 28 03 750 wherein the fresh air quantity drawn in by suction is considered in the determination of the fuel quantity. Air quantity and fuel quantity are precontrolled starting with the accelerator pedal position which signals a desire for a quantity of fuel. Thereafter, the exact values are taken from multi-dimensional characteristic fields. Air quantity and fuel quantity are then controlled to these precise values. The fuel quantity is limited by limitations stored in the characteristic fields. The ratio of air to fuel (lambda) influences these limitations especially with respect to the particle exhaust. Corresponding lambda values are stored in the characteristic fields.
It has been shown that with aging of the engine, deviations between the data stored in the characteristic fields and the actual conditions of the engine occur. As a consequence of such a deviation, an increased exhaust of particles during full-load operation can often occur.
Furthermore, a control arrangement for a fuel metering system of an internal combustion engine is known from DE-OS 30 39 436. With the arrangement described here, a PI-controller determines the quantity of fuel to be injected into the engine in dependence upon the comparison between the desired lambda value and the actual lambda value. The PI-constants of the controller are stored in a characteristic field in dependence upon load and rotational speed. The controller is preferably switched out during the full-load condition.